


Sorry for the delay.

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, Delay, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, Underground, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: We got stuck in the underground, so Jlocked took out a notebook and this happened.





	Sorry for the delay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please play [this](http://audio.ilyabirman.ru/Special/Underground/Line-Victoria/LnV-RedSignal.mp3) for an audio effect on the first line. It’s not super necessary but it will make it better, as it is what inspired us to write this ficlet.

"Sorry for the delay. We are currently being held at a red signal. We should be moving again shortly."

"The hell we will!" Jim rolled his eyes and then resumed glaring at the ceiling of the carriage as if the offending voice came from the train itself. "We've been sitting in this tin for hours."

"For twenty minutes, that is," Sebastian said, putting a hand on Jim's thigh. "Relax, Kitten."

Jim scowled at him. "I can't relax! That's what they want us to do. We're being cooked alive."

He fanned himself vigorously with the colourful pamphlet some grubby-looking bloke had pressed into his hand at the top of the escalators.

"It  _ is _ quite hot in here." Sebastian turned towards him and gave him a saucy wink.

Jim slapped his shoulder. "Cut it out. I'm not in the mood." He looked around at the other passengers. Flustered tourists, resigned commuters and an old woman snoring loudly. "I could make it look like a heart attack," he mused, lowering his voice slightly.

Sebastian groaned. "Behave…"

"No one would ever know." Jim flashed him his sweetest smile, batting his eyelashes.

"Fine. How would you do it?"

"Like I'd tell you." Jim stuck out his tongue. Then he grinned. "I'd throttle that young bloke. The one with the stolen laptop."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Sebastian said. "And it  _ is _ going to be noticed if there's more than one victim…"

"Then I guess I'll just have to off the lot of them, won't I?" Jim scanned the carriage for his next victim. "See the girl eating crisps while reading on her phone? It would be so easy to sneak something into the bag. To choke her. Or maybe cut up her throat from the inside."

"What if I'm not in the mood to clean up your mess?" Sebastian asked.

"Just leave it." Jim shrugged. "I'll take care of the CCTV. The Ice Man will know I did it, of course, but he'll never be able to prove it." He giggled. "Ooh… I'm going to stab those two." He flashed the couple a brilliant smile as they stared at him.

"Fine." Sebastian let out a gust of air and shifted, clearly getting bothered by the heat. "Which ones do you want me to do?"

"The plumber and the grandpa?" Jim suggested.

Right then the train started moving. Everyone breathed a relieved sigh, except Jim, who huffed.

"I guess not," he muttered.

The next station was announced and then the train stopped again.

"Sorry…" the voice began but was cut off, followed by the lights flickering and then dying.

There was a moment of silence and then Sebastian leaned into Jim. "So…"


End file.
